


Rain

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week 2019, TobiDeiWeek, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Rain. It’s been raining for a week now.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Mary_Rae.

Rain. It’s been raining for a week now.

Obito opens his umbrella and the soft sound of rain pattering against the fabric fills his ears as he walks down the sidewalk.

Water squelches beneath his work shoes. The lights of the city glow bright and flicker against the rain, shining like false stars.

He turns the corner and passes someone standing underneath the newspaper stand. His arms are crossed and his body is soaked, water dripping down his forehead and off his chin.

Obito stops when he notices him. He seems to be one of the local university students.

The man notices him, and they stare at each other for a while. Obito’s gaze flickers down to the ground and then back up again before he nods at him and holds the umbrella out.

The student blinks at him. Obito nudges the umbrella closer until the student steps forward and under the umbrella. He bumps into Obito and Obito reaches out to steady him when the kid steps back quickly.

“It’s okay,” he says.

“Sorry, hm,” the kid replies.

“It’s fine,” he repeats. “Come on, where you headed?”

The boy doesn’t answer him for a while and all they can hear is the sound of the rain. Water rushes down the street and soaks their shoes.

“I was thinking about heading to the library,” the student finally says.

“The library?” Obito asks. “At this hour? It’s a bit late, isn’t it?”

“Well, I haven’t done all of my work yet.”

Obito shakes his head and gives the boy a one-over.

“What’s your name, kid?”

He gets a questioning look thrown at him.

“I’m Uchiha Obito,” Obito introduces himself, “I work nearby as an accountant.”

The kid sighs. “Deidara,” he finally says, “I’m a university student here.”

“Nice to meet you, Deidara,” Obito says. “Now,” he continues before Deidara can say anything, “I am going to treat you to a warm meal and a fresh change of clothes.”

Dragging the kid along and ignoring his protests, Obito leads him to a nearby mall and the two of them duck in.

He makes sure Deidara gets an extra outfit first, putting his ruined ones in a plastic bag. Deidara flashes him an awkward smile, his feet wriggling as he tries to get used to his new shoes.

“Hungry?” Obito asks.

“I—” Deidara tries to begin but Obito waves a hand.

“It’s not too much,” Obito says, something sad in his eyes. “Let’s go eat, okay?”

Deidara looks at him for a moment and then nods. “Fine, yeah,” he says.

Obito takes him to a hotpot place. The room is warm and Obito hears Deidara sigh. They get seated and the waiter brings them their meat.

“Feel free to eat whatever you want,” Obito tells Deidara. “It’s all-you-can-eat, you know.”

Deidara nods.

It takes a while for him to decide to let go but Obito can tell the kid has been starved for a while. He thinks about his time as a university student, and he understands.

“Thanks, yeah,” Deidara says after their time is up. Obito pays for the meal and the two of them walk out of the restaurant. It is still raining.

“No problem,” Obito replies.

Deidara smiles at him, a little fierier than before, and gestures to the door. “You got another umbrella for me?”

“Ah,” Obito blinks, glancing down at his umbrella — now in a small plastic bag — and then looks back up. He looks around the mall but everywhere is closed. “I’m afraid I don’t,” he says.

“Well, then I guess you have to walk me back to my dorm, then?”

“I suppose I have to. Can’t get your new clothes wet after all the trouble we went through to get them,” Obito says.

Deidara laughs and nudges him. “Come on,” he says, “it’s only a few minutes walk from here.”

“Well, then,” Obito says, taking his umbrella out of the bag, “I guess we should start walking.”

Deidara gives him a mischievous look and the two of them head out of the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TobiDei Week 2019!
> 
> If you can donate to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) it would be great! You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
